


The Meme Kids™

by Jackson_Overland_Frost



Series: It's that AU [6]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: AKA, Comic Book Science, Description of Stab Wound, Identity Reveal, M/M, More tags to be added, Not super Graphic, Science, Shuri And Peter And Harley Meet, Shuri is awesome, The Meme Kids tm, characters may be ooc, scienclings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 22:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18039944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackson_Overland_Frost/pseuds/Jackson_Overland_Frost
Summary: Harley and Peter meet the iconic Shuri. Everyone is scared of the chaos these children will inevitably cause. Ned and MJ will probably show up later, as well as some other people.





	The Meme Kids™

**Author's Note:**

> Please please please read the end notes. Please.

Let me put this out there to start us all off. Tony and T’challa had no idea what they were getting into, introducing these three. Their train of thought went something like “it’ll do these kids good to have more friends their own age.” I mean, they weren’t wrong, and meeting each other really did wonders for each individual child’s mental health, but this was a price to pay and a half. Not that the adults actually minded deep down in their hearts. Let’s recap really quick, shall we?

Aunt May was off on a well deserved vacation in New Orleans or something, and Peter was staying at Stark Tower over spring break because nobody trusts him to survive on his own for a week. Coincidentally, his spring break fell right when T’challa was coming to New York for negotiations involving technology swaps and stuff, and since Shuri is Wakanda’s head scientist, he brought his little sister along too. Also for the fun of it, since she wasn’t actually required to sit in on any of the meetings.   
For their own mental health, neither adult told their respective teens about their counterpart, so when the quinjet landed, Peter was on patrol and Harley was in his room watching youtube on his bed. You know, like normal teenagers. Peter met Shuri first, swinging through the open window of Tony’s lab several hours after the Wakandans had landed. Shuri only screamed a little, which, fair- a man in red and blue spandex just literally swung in though the window of 86th floor.

“AHHH!” screamed Shuri, jumping backwards and forming her repulsors around her hands. Her eyes fell on the man? Boy? Fallen on the ground in front of her, wearing skin tight spandex, possibly bleeding out from the stab wound on their thigh. Oh, right. Peter has a stab wound.

While Shuri begins to process what’s happening, Harley bursts into the room, his watch beeping like crazy. Shuri spins around, her gauntlets disappearing, while Peter attempts to stand up and actually partially succeeds. 

“WHAT.” said Harley. He rushed over to help Peter stand, and turned to Shuri. “I don’t know who you are but if you don’t help right now I will personally skin you and hang your spleen on my wall.” 

“Harley,” Peter admonished, before hissing as his leg got jostled. Harley lifted him a little higher off the ground. “I’m good. I’m alright.”

Shuri helped Harley lift peter onto Tony’s futon, and then dug a medkit out of her bag. It honestly says a lot that she has one on her at all times. 

“I’m going to take that knife out,” Shuri said, her brain catching up with what was happening. She dug a roll of bandages as well as a needle and thread from the kit. She would give a lot to have her special kimoyo beads on her, but she had left the healing ones back at her lab in Wakanda since she didn’t think she would need them. “Can you put pressure on that while I stitch it up, or shall I?” 

“Me?” asked Harley. 

“Yes, silly white boy. If we don’t stitch him up and bandage him he’ll bleed out. So do you want to stitch him or hold the wound closed while I do it?”

“I think I’ll just… hold the wound closed,” Harley told her. She honestly couldn’t blame him, especially if he had never stitched anyone up before. It was a shame she had done it so many times herself. 

Peter looked at Harley, raising an eyebrow like “are we going to trust this random person?” Harley shrugged and aimed a look at the security camera, and subsequently FRIDAY, who had remained suspiciously silent during this entire exchange.   
Shuri made quick work of stitching up the wound and bandaging it with clean white cloth and Harley washed his hands before peeling Peter’s torn up suit away from his body, taking the liberty of rolling the mask up to his nose so that he can breathe a little easier. 

Peter had basically passed out halfway through the operation, which, after Shuri checked his vitals and everything, they decided was a good thing, and just didn’t bother waking him up. About thirty minutes after everything settled down and Shuri and Harley finally introduced themselves, Harley introducing Peter for him, Peter began to wake up. The two watched silently as he took in his surroundings and felt the bandages on his leg. It figured that he had been a little delirious when he’d come in. His eyes met Harley’s, who shrugged, and then Shuri’s. 

“You’re not Mr. Stark,” he said. Peter gave Harley a look before taking his mask the rest of the way off- looking at the screen thing on the inside was making him kind of nauseous, though Karen remained thankfully silent. 

“Glad to know you can tell a black teenage girl apart from a 50 year old white man,” Shuri told him. Harley snickered slightly, but kept mostly silent. 

“I’m Peter Parker,” He introduced himself. 

“I know,” Shuri told him. Peter raised an eyebrow at Harley.

“This is Shuri,” said Harley, waving doing jazz-hands in her general direction, “Her Royal Highness, Princess of Wakanda.”   
Peter almost fell off the futon twice, eyes widening. He then tried to bow at her, which didn’t really work because he was lying down, but it’s the thought that counts. Shuri elbowed Harley, who was grinning like a maniac at Peter’s mildly panicked expression.

“For the sake of my own sanity, please just call me Shuri. And I must say, Spider-man, I’ve seen the youtube videos, and your tech is pretty impressive.”

Harley interrupted Peter’s starstruck stuttering with a worried glance at his watch. “Hey Peter, mind telling us what happened to you to get you in this predicament?” He motioned towards Peter’s leg with his head before starting to gather up his things. Him and Shuri had already put away the medical supplies, so he was just shoving stuff into his bag. “While you do that, we might want to get out of here. According to Sofie, Tony’s meeting just ended and he’s probably on his way. We don’t want him to see… this.”

At that, Shuri also put the rest of her stuff into her bag, while Harley went over to help Peter stand up. With Shuri’s help, they replaced the covers and pillows onto the futon, temporarily covering up the rather large bloodstain, and moved their little affair down the hall to Peter and Harley’s lab. They settled themselves in the “book nook”, as far from the entrance as physically possible so that Tony couldn’t see them if he stuck his head in. Shuri noted that she could see Peter lean on Harley less and less with every step they took, healing before her very eyes. 

“So, wanna tell us why you burst in the window bleeding from a stab wound?” asked Shuri, the trio settling down into their respective seats. The large beanbag already there was hardly large enough for two people, let alone three, so Shuri plopped down onto the plush carpet and leaned against the bookshelf. 

Peter, squished up against Harley, began to explain how he was hanging out at Delmars in his suit, since they gave Spider-man a discount, and was on his way home when he saw a mugging happening in literal broad daylight. Apparently he accidentally jumpscared the mugger, and spun around and stabbed him before Peter could web him to the wall. He stuck around for long enough to contact the police and reassure the poor girl who had been getting mugged, before swinging back to the tower. 

“Mr. Stark’s going to kill me if he finds out,” Peter exclaimed. “This is the third time this month that something like this has happened!”

Shuri stared at Harley with literally the most concern she had ever mustered for a person, and he shrugged back, because honestly? He’s tried to stop this before and make Peter stop being so reckless but nothing has worked, so he’s resorted to just relentlessly upgrading his tech in an attempt to make it more safe. If anything though, it just seemed to make Peter throw himself into fights even more. 

Just then, the three teens heard the lab door creak open, and quieted almost instantly. 

“Hey,” came the sound of Tony’s voice, “Are you kids in there?”

“Yeah, Mr. Stark!” Peter shouted back. “Did you need us for anything?”

“No, Just making sure I knew where you guys are!” They all head the door creak back closed, and Peter could just about hear his steps retreating down the hallway. All three teens breathed a sigh of relief, Harley in particular eyeing the bandages remaining on Peter’s thigh. 

The conversation dissolved into inventions and vine references after that, and the adults would have been endlessly thankful that they were talking in the lab instead of the lounge had they known the discussion happening barely two floors down.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I’m sorry this one is really short, but this is going to be a multi chapter fic, so it’ll get longer I guess? This fic will be going on the back burner for a while though, it’s more like a... backup plan? Basically, I’ll write a few chapters of this, and if I can’t finish what I actually have planned, I’ll just upload a chapter of this. 
> 
> Anyways, I already started writing next weeks fic, which is a little longer, so expect that I guess. Testing is coming up in school though, so we’ll see how much time I have to actually write anything. 
> 
> Several people have been asking for the identity reveal fic and I Will Write That, but I have a lot of other stuff planned right now, and I’m doing my best to have these in chronological order, so that won’t be out for a long while. 
> 
> Anyways, please leave feedback- comments, kudos, anything is fine but I basically live off you guys’ comments so please. Love you guys, have a wonderful day!


End file.
